


Popping (the Question)

by Anonymous



Series: Influencing [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Button Popping, M/M, Stuffing, Unrealistic Weight Gain, Voyeurism, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21636232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Victor and Yuuri make a special video for some of their followers, but Victor has a surprise for Yuuri.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Influencing [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558354
Comments: 3
Kudos: 146
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

Victor and Yuuri had decided to set up a Patreon. Victor’s channel was successful enough that they thought it would be worth the effort. Plus, it was getting expensive to feed Yuuri.

The lower tiers were for regular fans of the cooking show. But the highest tier was for Yuuri’s fan club, the Waistline Watch. Both were honestly shocked by how many of them there were, and how happy they were to support them financially. For rewards, they did a monthly q&a where they answered fan’s questions, shared recipes, and even candidly told them details about Yuuri’s diet and weight gain.   
  
At one of the q&a’s someone asked a question that neither of them had actually discussed much. They asked how much weight Yuuri wanted to gain. Victor looked to Yuuri; curious about what he would say. It was his body after all and Yuuri had already surpassed his wildest dreams.

”To be honest,” Yuuri said, “as big as I can get, I suppose. I guess if I get too big I’ll stop.” He grinned, his face dimpling. “If I can stop, I mean. It’s very addictive. What do you think, Victor?”

”I’ll support you no matter what you want,” Victor said, and he meant it. Yuuri beamed at him and they moved on. But Victor kept thinking about it. Yuuri was already so big. It was hard to find clothes that fit him — they had to order everything online now and even that stuff was getting too small. When they were out, Victor loved to watch Yuuri struggle to contain the enormous sphere of his belly inside his shirt. There was almost always a little sliver of pale, round tum sticking out, and it turned him on a lot. At home, Yuuri was nowhere near as bashful — in fact he frequently pushed his shirt up and his pants down to rub his belly and just left them bare, saying that his stretched skin was too sensitive against the fabric of his clothes.

The bigger Yuuri got, the harder it would be for him to dress and move and take care of himself. Victor would very happily do anything Yuuri needed. He wanted nothing more than to be his willing slave. But he had to make sure his darling was safe and protected, just in case something happened to either of them. So he began to plan.

There was one thing that people on Patreon kept requesting they do that both of them were a little hesitant about. They wanted them to livestream Yuuri eating something Victor prepared. Yuuri had never been filmed doing more than eating a small portion of food. He wasn’t shy about how fat he was, but he was a little shy about other people seeing him stuff himself. “I don’t know if they realize just how much I eat,” Yuuri worried. “Or how bloated I get doing it.”

For Victor’s part, he felt like feeding Yuuri was something special and private between the two of them. He wasn’t sure he wanted to share it. At the same time though he was certain that their fans would not be turned off by Yuuri eating and he wanted to prove that to Yuuri.

”They would love it,” he assured Yuuri. “You have no idea how much they adore you. And how gorgeous you are when you eat.”

Yuuri flushed. “Well, maybe,” he said. “But not live. Could we film it and then edit it?”

”Of course,” Victor said. “I’m sure they’d understand.”

And when they announced it to their Patreon supporters they did understand it. “Whatever Yuuri is most comfortable with,” was the unanimous response.

They decided to make the meal as special as possible. Victor carefully prepared a menu. Yuuri decided to scour the internet for a nice outfit. When it came in the mail and Yuuri tried it on, Victor bit his lip. Yuuri looked beautiful of course, in a white button down shirt and black pants that hugged his huge belly but weren’t too tight. “But darling,” he said, “aren’t you worried about, well... the buttons?”

Yuuri had pretty much lived in t-shirts and stretchy waisted pants for the last 18months, since he’d seriously began to gain weight and got tired of unbuttoning his pants and shirts before he burst out of them.

”Whatever do you mean, Victor?” Yuuri asked, with a smile that told Victor he knew exactly what he meant. 

Victor laughed. “You are a devil.”

“You’re going to have your work cut out making sure these people get their money’s worth,” Yuuri said, gazing at himself in the mirror.   
  


“Trust me,” Victor said, embracing him from behind, imaging Yuuri stuffed full of their special dinner, and this shirt completely destroyed, “it will not be a problem.”


	2. Chapter 2

Victor had a very exact schedule that he needed to stick to in order to get these meal made. He started out just after he set Yuuri up with a “light” lunch and some snacks (really, enough to feed a whole family) in the living room. He wanted the contents of the meal to be a surprise so Yuuri had strict instructions to stay out of the kitchen. Then he set up his camera and got to work.

The first step was to prepare the bread dough. Once it was proofing, he got out the ice cream maker and began dessert. He made three flavors of ice cream — vanilla, strawberry, and chocolate — and then molded them into a dome on a plate, wrapped it in plastic wrap, and put it in the freezer. By the time he had finished that, it was time to shape the dough and give it its second proofing.

While that was happening he made first a creamy Caesar salad dressing and then stored it in the fridge. Then he made an herb butter and split it in half. One half he set aside for dinner. The other he kept ready on the counter.

now it was time to bake the bread. He put it in the oven and set the timer. Next on his list was to prepare the meringue. When he’d whipped it up. He removed the ice cream done from the freezer and began to cover it in the meringue. Then it went back in the freezer.

He checked on the bread. It was coming along nicely, a big rustic Italian loaf, and the house was filled with aroma of baking bread. “Something smells delicious in there!” Yuuri called out.

”Mind your own business!” Victor said back, smiling. This whole afternoon would be sweet torture for Yuuri.

It was time to get the chicken ready. He’d chosen the roundest, fastest one he could find. He rubbed herb butter over and utte the skin — he wanted it to be crispy and brown. The timer went off for the bread, and he took it out and adjusted the temperature. Then the chicken went in the oven.   
  


While it was cooking, he made the salad. Then he started the pasta. He cooked 2 lbs of spaghetti, beat eggs and cream, and fried pancetta. Then he combined it all into one pan and tossed it.   
  


“Victoooor,” Yuuri whined. “I’m staaarving.”

He peeked into living room. Yuuri was slumped on the couch, surrounded by empty plates from his earlier meal, rubbing his round belly and pouting. He looked very sweet. “It’s almost ready,” Victor said. “Why don’t you go get dressed?”

Yuuri cheered, then struggled to his feet (Victor couldn’t help but stay to watch) and waddled into the bedroom.

Meanwhile, Victor took the chicken out to rest, moved the camera. and set the table. He plated the food and put it out. He was opening the first bottle of wine and lighting candles when Yuuri called out, “Um, I need some help.”

When he went into the bedroom, Yuuri was lying on the bed, big belly sticking up in the air like Mt Everest. His new shirt was fully buttoned, though the buttons looked a little strained, but his new pants were open.

”I might be a little bloated from lunch still,” Yuuri explained, flushed with shame and excitement.

Victor laughed. “I told you that you'd regret these buttons.”

”It still fits!” Yuuri insisted. “It’s just a little tight. And anyway, it’s hard for me to reach the part of my stomach and button it, see?” He demonstrated, struggling to get a grip on the open flaps of his pants.

Victor moaned, trying hard not to lose control. He was already half hard. “Stop that, I’ll do it.” He grabbed the two halves of Yuuri’s fly. “Suck it in.” Yuuri tried but his belly barely budged. “I hope you have room in there for this dinner,” Victor panted as he struggled to button the pants.   
  


“Of course I do,” Yuuri gasped. Victor managed to get the button through the whole, then fought to bring the zipper up. “Sit up slowly so it doesn’t pop,” he instructed.   
  
Yuuri did so, huffing and puffing as he went. Little gaps appeared between his shirt buttons as did so, and the zipper on his pants creaked. His fly button looked painfully tight. But it all held. Victor wondered how long that would be true.

When Yuuri saw the table laden with the feast Victor had made him, he gasped and made a little shriek of delight. “Victor, it looks so delicious!” He hurried to sit down at his plate. He sat slightly sidewise, both so that the camera could easily see his belly and also because it was hard to get close to the table with it in the way these days. “Where should I start?”

Victor buttered him some bread and served him salad, dripping with rich dressing. Salad helped expand the stomach, which Yuuri was really going to need. He poured Yuuri some wine, and Yuuri began to eat.

He quickly demolished the salad and half the loaf of bread and drained his wine glass. Victor himself ate a little salad, a slice of bread, and drank some wine. He was hungry but he mostly wanted to watch Yuuri eat.

He refilled Yuuri’s wine glass and carved the chicken, serving Yuuri a whole breast and filled his plate with pasta carbonara. The noises Yuuri made as ate were divine: resonant moans of pleasure and satisfaction, sighs of delight, gasps between bites as he tried to eat the yummy food as quickly as he could; and, as he moved onto the second chicken breast and more pasta and his third glass of wine (emptying the bottle), those noises were joined by grunts of effort, stifled belches, and occasional groans of discomfort.

”How are you doing?” Victor asked as he opened a second bottle of wine and poured himself another glass. He himself felt heady with lust. The gaps between buttons of Yuuru’s shirt had widened, and his pale flesh was bursting through the gaps. It wouldn’t be long before the buttons started flying, he thought as filled Yuuri’s empty plate with the last of the carbonara (all but a small portion that Victor had eaten was of course in Yuuri’s belly) and the two chicken legs.

”It’s good,” Yuuri groaned, and stuffed his mouth with pasta. He was already dazed by the food, and one hand kept sneaking down to caress his by now extraordinarily bloated belly, fingers circling the tightest of the buttons.

Soon the chicken carcass was picked clean and Yuuri was mopping up the last of the pasta sauce with the ends of the bread loaf, determined not to leave a drop behind. The second wine bottle was also nearly dry. Victor cleared the table, watching as Yuuri sank back into the chair, breathing heavily, looking a bit like a beached whale. His forehead creased and as he leaned forward slightly to reach for his wine glass, a belch erupted from his mouth. And then there was a “pang!” Swiftly followed by a second sound, and the pale belly, creased with lines, was bursting free from his shirt, where two buttons had finally popped.

”Oh!” Yuuri said, affecting surprise. His cheeks colored but he was smiling slyly. “Did I just ...?”

Victor laughed. “Ready for dessert?”

”What IS that?” Yuuri gasped when Victor brought dessert out. He had a small blowtorch with him.

”Baked Alaska,” he said. He turned on the torch and bruleed it, while Yuuri watched in wonder, practically drooling.

When he cut the first slice, Yuuri made a little shriek of delight. “I thought I heard you making ice cream!” He took the plate from victor and dove in immediately. He looked like he might faint from pleasure as he chewed and swallowed. “I’m in heaven,” he said dreamily.

Slice after sliced disappeared into Yuuri’s immense belly. Soon he was gasping for breath and arching his back and hiccuping. “Getting full?” Victor asked innocently. He touched Yuuri’s stomach. It felt hard as a rock. His shirt had become nearly untucked, and there were triangles of creamy flesh exposed where it had ridden up. The pants button was holding on for dear life, and his waist band was cruelly tight. Above and below it, his belly arched dramatically and the zipper had pushed itself down a few inches and a little belly was poking through there, too.

Yuuri looked beyond stuffed. And well, he did have a whole loaf of bread, an entire head of lettuce, one roast chicken, 2lbs of pasta, and half of a baked Alaska in there, so it was ‘t Too surprising.

Yuuri whined and tried to shift his weight, clearly struggling to move at all. “Please,” he gasped prettily, “help me.”

”what do you want, darling?” Victor asked. He loved when Yuuri got desperate and helpless like this. It made him want to worship him.

”Rub my belly,” Yuuri begged. “I want to finish this.”

Obediently, Victor got to his knees. He couldn’t help but press a kiss to exposed belly in front of him. He’d quite forgotten about the camera at this point. He began to rub the poor stretched flesh, wishing he could pop open Yuuri’s fly and give him some relief, but he knew Yuuri would not want him to.

Yuuri’s sighed with relief and managed another burp. Then he picked up the plate with the Baked Alaska — which was getting very melty now — and placed it on the deep shelf of his belly, and resumed eating.

For awhile there was only the sound of the spoon scraping along the plate, Yuuri’s labored breaths and little noises of pain and pleasure, and his noisy swallowing. Victor rubbed his belly diligently, and beneath his hands it grew and grew, the pressure against the pants button seeming impossible to withstand. The zipper clicked down more until it was completely unzipped, Yuuri’s underbelly gasping from it. Another shirt button popped, and then another. But the pants button held on.   
  


Finally Yuuri let out a shuddering sigh and put the plate aside. He had finished. He lips were smeared with ice cream and his eyes were glazed. He couldn’t stop making little whining noises with each breath. He sighed and reached for his wine glass and chugged it. Then he frowned, grimaced and burped hugely.

ZANG! The pants button whizzed past Victor’s face, just missing him. Yuuri let out a sob of relief, and his huge, stuffed belly, free at last, lurched forward, filling his entire lap — actually overflowing it in some spots.

Victor was speechless for a moment. Yuuri looked like some kind of emperor or even a god right now, all belly, his hands resting on the crest of the gigantic swell of it and his face lax with ecstasy. He was so overwhelmed with love at that moment he could barely stand it.

”Yuuri,” he said urgently, “Yuuri. Look at me.”

Sleepily, Yuuri opens his eyes and focused on Victor. “Yes?”

”I love you,” Victor said fiercely. He stuck his hand into his pocket, searching for the little box that had been in there all day, waiting. “I love you so much.” He opened the box - he was in his knees already luckily - and held it up for Yuuri to see. “Will you marry me?”

Yuuru blinked a few times. He looked completely dumbstruck. This was worked away from the fake surprised expression he’d put on when the first button had popped. He had not been expecting this at all. “Victor?” he said his voice shaking. He tried to sit up but couldn’t. Victor stood up instead and took the ring out of the box.   
  


“I love you. I want to take care of you forever. I want you to be my husband.”

Yuuru started to cry. “Oh my god,” he said, “I love you too. Of course I’ll marry you.”

Victor beamed and slid the ring on his finger. Then they started kissing and forgot about everything else - the camera, the dirty dishes, Yuuru’s poor belly - well, it was hard to forget about that, but they almost did. When they finally separated, Yuuri said huskily, “I hope you can get me out of this chair because I really want to go to bed with you right now.”

”Don’t underestimate me,” Victor says, determination in his eyes. 


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Victor set to editing the video with Yuuri by his side. He wanted to give him the chance to veto anything he didn’t want to share with their followers. It didn’t take long to get through the cooking part of the video, and then they began the eating portion.

As they watched Yuuri eating first the salad and then the entree, Victor asked Yuuri if he was all right with the footage or if he wanted anything removed. To his surprise, Yuuri didn’t make any demands. As the video progressed and video!Yuuri’s belly swelled and swelled, Yuuri’s answers to his question became quieter and more distracted. When he didn’t answer one question at all, Victor finally turned from the screen to check on his fiancé.

He was shocked by what he saw. Yuuri was staring at the screen, utterly entranced. His eyes were glassy the way they were when he almost in a food coma, his mouth hanging open as breathed heavily. His hands were restlessly roaming over his big stomach, still bloated from the stuffing yesterday.

”Yuuri?” Victor said, “are you getting turned on watching yourself eat?”

Yuuri’s face turned scarlet and he began to stutter. Victor laughed and kissed him. “It’s all right, sweetheart. I’m just surprised.”

Yuuri whimpered a little and looked back to the screen. In the video he was finishing up the pasta, his stomach straining against his tight shirt.

”When I eat, I get really focused,” he said at last. “All I’m aware if after awhile is how good the food tastes, how full I am, and you watching me. It’s like the world gets really small and ... and easy. All I have to do is keep eating.”

Victor nodded and reached down to rub that beloved belly that they’d made so big together. He could see the appeal.

”I know you love watching it happen, but I guess I never really thought much about what you get out of it. I was just grateful you liked it so much. I never ... I never knew how ... hot it was.”

In the video, Yuuri, finished with his pasta, leaned forward, belched, and the first buttons popped off his shirt. Yuuri and Victor both moaned and Yuuri began to rock back and forth in his seat. “Oh, Victor,” he cried, “ah ... I’m so ... ahhh...”

”Let me help you,” Victor whispered. His hands slid down below Yuuri’s round stomach and found the crotch of his sweatpants. They were damp with pre come. Yuuri let out a whine and bucked against his hand.

”Wait,” he gasped, “I want to see...”

They turned their attention back to the screen and watched as Yuuri gorged himself on baked Alaska before begging Victor to rub his tummy. In real life, Victor let Yuuri rock against one hand while he mimicked his screen self’s belly rubs on the stomach before him, still distended with that same meal. As screen Yuuri’s belly grew bigger and bigger, gradually exploding from the confines of his tight clothes, Yuuri’s thrusts grew more and more frantic. His eyes were glued to the screen and when Victor finally slid his hand inside his pants and circled it around his impossibly hard cock he made a noise like he’d been stabbed.   
  


Finally in the video, Yuuri finished his dessert. They both held their breath knowing what was coming next. Again the button on his Pants burst off and his humongous belly flowed forward. Yuuri finally closed his eyes, shouted, and his whole body tensing, came copiously all over Victor’s hand, his sweatpants, and his broad belly.

”Oh wow, wow, wow,” Yuuri moaned. “Victor ...”

They kissed and kissed, Victor rubbing come all over Yuuri’s stomach. He began humping again Yuuri’s plump side with even realizing it — he’d been so focused on pleasuring Yuuri he hadn’t noticed his own own intense arousal. Before he knew he was exploding inside his pants, sobbing against Yuuri’s mouth.

When he cane back to himself and looked back at the computer screen, he and Yuuru were making out, the ring glistening on Yuuri’s finger, Victor leaning over him and stroking his stuffed gut. They watched themselves for a little while, smiling goofily. Finally Yuuri said, “You don’t need to cut out anything. Put up whatever you want.”

Victor released the video to their Patreon fans the next day. The response was immediate. People loved it. Most of the comments were congratulating them on their engagement, asking questions about their wedding plans, etc. But people seemed to be entranced by the stuffing too. They complimented Victor on his cooking, expressed amazement over Yuuri’s capacity, beautiful belly, and determination, and cooed over Victor’s dedication to Yuuri’s comfort. And most of all, they begged them to do more videos like it.

”What do you think?” Victor had gotten over his hesitancy to share this side of Yuuri with their followers. The whole experience had been amazing and he wanted to replicate it as soon as possible.

”Are you kidding? I can’t wait. To film it AND to watch it after with you,” Yuuri said.

They decided to promise to do one once a month, but before long they were filming them once a week. Word spread and their patron count for the Waistline Watch grew (good thing, since they were planning a wedding now, and between Yuuri’s clothes and the food Victor was going make in order to satisfy Yuuri it would not be cheap). Before long Yuuri had gotten over his fear of doing lives and they would broadcast him stuffing himself whenever they felt like it, which was often. Yuuri loved the encouragement all of the viewers sent during these live sessions.

”I think I want to hit 500 before the wedding,” Yuuri said once while they were broadcasting. He was stuffing himself with cupcakes as fast as Victor could frost them. “It seems like a good number. What do you all think?”

A chorus of “You can do it!!!”s filled the screen.   
  


Victor laughed. “60 lbs in two months? If anyone can do it, you can. I hope I can cook fast enough to keep up with you though.” He handed Yuuri another cupcake.

Yuuri crammed it into his mouth at once and said around the mouthful, “I believe in you, Victor. Now rub this belly for a bit, it’s getting tight. And I’m nowhere near done.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, for now. I might write another one eventually but I’ve probably spent too much time indulging my kinky fantasies for now...
> 
> Thanks for reading this weird shit.


End file.
